


The Proper Respect

by Lenny9987



Series: Gaps in Canon [1]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Book 1: Outlander, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Gaps in Canon series. Set during Outlander.</p>
<p>An explanation for what was going on when Claire was getting drunk the night before her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted fic from Tumblr
> 
> "Anonymous said: Claire gets stinking drunk and earns herself a one way ticket to her bed at the inn. There could have been more development here, like who took her to her room and she certainly didnt undress herself. And the thing with the 2 voices. Fic please :) "

Dougal had finally agreed to the demands Jamie made regarding his marriage to Claire. Jamie kept his face stoic as he watched Dougal move to find Ned and begin the task of arranging those demands. Murtagh sidled up to him, shaking his head though Jamie wasn’t entirely sure whether it was directed at himself or Dougal. 

“Ye’re sure about this, Jamie? Collum will no be pleased,” he pointed out. 

“Aye, well… He’s an anger to fear, sure but his takes time to build and he’s careful where and when to act. I fear Dougal’s temper more immediately.”

“And where do ye think ye’ll go if ye dinna plan to stay wi’ yer new bride at Leoch?” Murtagh asked with skeptical brows raised and his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’ve a mind to get the price lifted from my head and have had word that there may be a way to do it,” Jamie confessed, speaking lower. “I’ll no get into it now but soon, I may be able to take up at Lallybroch once more - Claire… she’ll be safe there.”

“Like Jenny was?” Murtagh pointed out. 

Jamie’s jaw clenched and he glared at Murtagh. Returning to Lallybroch would mean facing what Randall had done to her - what _he’d_  failed to prevent Randall doing to her. Facing Jenny again wasn’t something he relished but Lallybroch was where he belonged and if he was to be married his wife deserved whatever she could give him - and that was more than a life on the run. He wanted Claire to be Lady Broch Tuarach in more than just name. And she would be safe there from more than just Randall - she wouldn’t be at Dougal or Collum’s mercy - or suspicion - either. 

Murtagh sighed, seeing the resolution in Jamie’s expression. “Yer terms for Dougal… they’re about more than just yer pride and giving him something to twist over.”

“My wife will be accorded the proper respect she deserves and that doesna start _after_  the ceremony takes place, but before,” Jamie insisted but he couldn’t bring himself to look Murtagh in the eye. “She may no care much for the prospect now but I want her to know that I’ve taken it seriously - that I mean to do my best.”

“Aye, lad,” Murtagh’s tone softened. “If she’s a heid on her shoulders, she’ll ken that well enough. Now, why don ye see how yer bride fairs?”

The corner of Jamie’s mouth ticked up into a half smile as Murtagh clapped him on the shoulder and nudged him to the door of the tavern. He’d feared Murtagh would make him share the real reason behind his accepting Dougal’s solution for protecting Claire and Jamie wasn’t sure he was ready to say it aloud - even to Murtagh. He was still trying to tell himself it was foolish to get his hopes up so much - that just because she was marrying him didn’t mean that she… 

Claire’s head was resting on her crossed arms and her eyes were closed. There was a glass in one hand and from the amused expressions of the men around her, she’d held her own against whatever she’d been drinking. Murtagh pushed past Jamie to pry the glass from her hand and gave it a sniff. He shook his head and put his hand under her arm to lift her from her seat. 

“Christ, she’s drunk as an auld besom in a bothy,” he remarked as Jamie moved to assist. Claire started to giggle loudly and Murtagh hissed at her, “Quiet yerself, woman!” before addressing Jamie directly. “Drunk as a laird and screechin’ like a parrot,” he remarked with his eyes asking Jamie once more if he was sure he meant to go through with the marriage. “What do ye expect-”

“Enough,” Jamie said, the calm command working to silence both Murtagh and Claire. “Ye need rest now,” he whispered to Claire. “And I’ll help ye to it. Ye needna worry; I’ve got ye.” He slipped Claire’s arm over his shoulders, taking the greater burden of her weight upon himself. “Murtagh, fetch the innkeeper’s wife to help while I get her to her room,” he instructed before leading Claire towards the stairs.

He ignored the dubious look from Murtagh and turned to go about his errand as Claire slurred, “Brother… you haven’t a shance.” 

“If ye canna take the stairs yerself, Sassenach, I’ll just have to carry ye then,” Jamie answered, lightly teasing. But he got no reply and her full weight was suddenly on him. He smiled as he slipped her arm from his shoulders and swept her legs up with his other arm. She rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her up the stairs to her room. Out of sight of the crowded main room, he let his head rest against her rebellious curls for a moment as he pushed open the door. She smelled like the cheap whisky she’d been drinking downstairs and it made him want to laugh. 

He laid her gently down on the bed and tried not to think of doing it again the next night under different circumstances. He wanted to bed her - badly - but for now watching her sleep and knowing she was his to protect was more than enough.

“Ye sent for me?” the innkeeper’s wife announced herself from the doorway. 

“Yes. She’ll need to be readied for bed, if ye’d be so kind,” he requested, shuffling away from the bed and through the door. 

“I’ll take care of yer bride,” the innkeeper’s wife said with a reassuring smile. “She’ll make it to the kirk in one piece tomorrow.”

Jamie smiled appreciatively. “Thank you.” He closed the door behind him to ensure their privacy and so the woman wouldn’t see the quiet thrill that went through him at the mention of Claire as his bride. 


End file.
